Finer Rewards
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Some Death Eaters accept material rewards for their services. Bellatrix prefers a rather different type of reward. Written for Writing Challenge #53 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange Forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Mrs Bella Riddle's "Success" Challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.

_The challenge is to focus on success. It can be success as achieved, observed, failed at or anything else. However, you choose to interpret success._

_The word count is multiples of 100._

This was inspired by two photo manipulations from wicked_visions on Livejournal: i562(dot)Photobucket(dot)com/albums/ss63/wicked_visions4/bellavoldemort03_notattoos(dot)jpg and img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v643/Meaghan5/bellamortbed_awake(dot)jpg

(Warning: Images are slightly sexual in nature).

Enjoy!

1 300 words.

)O(

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, stepping inside his chamber and shutting the door behind her, "I wish to make a request."

The Dark Lord looked up at her from the bed with mild surprise. Though he had told her to come to his bedchamber that night, and though it was far from the first time, Bellatrix rarely appeared so bold as she did now. He stood up slowly, approaching her.

Bellatrix's courage – which she had spent a long time gathering so that she might say what she intended to – waned a little at his approach, but she tried not to show it in her face.

"The other men receive rewards for their service, my Lord," she told him, hoping that she did not sound too afraid. "As well they should for devoting their lives to a man such as yourself. But, my Lord, you know that I have no wish for rewards of the sort that you give them… money and the like…"

"And, Bellatrix?" he asked, his voice cool and slightly suspicious.

"W- well, my Lord…" Bellatrix gulped a little for air, then raised her head defiantly and said, "My Lord, I would like to- to try something tonight."

The Dark Lord looked mildly confused for a moment, and then laughed slightly darkly.

"_Try something_?" he echoed. "So _lustful_, Bellatrix…"

"I ask for nothing more, my Lord," she told him, and the power had gone out of her voice entirely now, leaving it meek and tremulous, though she tried not to sound afraid. "No other reward than- than one night of being permitted to do something… a little different… to you…"

"Quite so, Bellatrix." He shook his head slightly. "It is unwise to throw away useful rewards in favour of something so simple as a compliant lover – if that is what you desire, then Rodolphus–"

"I do not want Rodolphus!"

"So you have told me on many occasions."

They both fell silent for a moment – she, for shame at what the Dark Lord must think of her, and he, considering her, and then, at last, he spoke.

"Very well, Bellatrix," he told her. "Do as you will… but believe me when I say that I will not hesitate to punish you if I see fit."

Bellatrix's heart leapt and her eyes flew wide open as she looked up at him. "Oh! Thank you- thank you so very much, my Lord… I am… I am so grateful… I will not – would not – do anything that would require punishment, I swear–"

"Then do not stand there like a fool."

Bellatrix nodded immediately, then reached forward slowly, putting her hands upon the Dark Lord's chest. He watched her with measured interest as she undid the fastenings of his robes, letting them fall slowly to the ground. One hand slipped slowly down to his already erect cock.

"My Lord… if I may…?"

"Go on." He sounded disinterested, but if he truly did not want her, he would not have hesitated to say, so Bellatrix wrapped her hand firmly around his cock and stroked it, looking up to meet his eyes while he did so.

He looked back at her, and already, she could see lust in the way he stared at her. She put her other hand upon his chest – boldly, and keeping her eyes on his every second for fear that he might at any moment consider her too forward – and slowly pushed him back towards the bed. He did not resist, and sank down slowly, watching her.

Bellatrix let go of him, biting the inside her lip in an attempt to keep her face as smooth as his, and then slowly crawled on top of him.

_Oh,_ but she felt so terribly daring.

Muscles in her legs and stomach were clenching up automatically, fluttering and making her body tremble.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix breathed again, and he, lying back upon the cushions, gave a small nod to indicate that he, thus far, approved of her. His hand moved to rest upon her thigh.

She put her hand upon his cock again, stroking it with something close to reverence, and then, her eyes locking on his and her breath turning into a soft moan, she sank down slowly upon him.

Bellatrix's head tipped back and her mouth opened. It was so _different_ now than how it normally was… never before had the Dark Lord allowed her any sort of control – the few times that he had allowed her to be on top of him, he had held so firmly onto her that she had barely been able to move without his assistance. But now that one hand upon her leg was the only contact he made with her.

"Mm- My Lord…" She looked down at him, trembling from lust, and he looked back at her. There was a bit of desire in his expression, though she knew him well enough to know that he was trying to hide it.

"You are- so good, my Lord," she panted while she rocked her hips against his. He felt so good inside her, filling her up, brushing against the right spots inside her with every movement. "Oh- you please me so…"

"You are pleasing yourself, Bellatrix," he told her, not without a note of distaste. Bellatrix flushed, tears of shame at the idea that she might be doing poorly for her Lord filling her eyes immediately.

"Am I- not- are you not–"

He sneered a little. "Do you think I would allow you to continue were you not pleasing me?"

Bellatrix shook her head swiftly and dropped her eyes, resuming the rocking motion that she had been using before, and listening to the Dark Lord's quiet sighs.

"My Lord…" she moaned once more. Perhaps it was just the pleasure of being in control, but she was quite ecstatic, and her body was tightening delightfully around his as she rode him.

"_Oh!_"

Her back arched, and something like a sob was torn from her throat while her body trembled and she grasped wildly at her Lord, grasping his arms and digging her fingers into his flesh. He slapped her hands away, and Bellatrix yelped as she was, suddenly without warning, thrown down onto her back. He pressed down over her, his body heavy and powerful against hers, and then he was thrusting into her so hard and so fast that Bellatrix felt sure that she would tear open.

"My _Lord_!"

By the time he spilled inside her and pulled out, Bellatrix was dizzy and lightheaded from his roughness. Her head had been slammed against the pillow every time he pushed into her, and she doubted if she could even move.

He moved backwards, and Bellatrix sighed at the loss of his body against hers, but then he leaned against her once more, his hand brushing back her hair almost tenderly from her face.

"There," he said, sounding at once impatient and indulgent. "Was that a satisfactory enough reward for you?"

"Oh- yes, my Lord…"

"Good."

She had been expecting him to tell her to get out of bed and go home, bracing herself for coldness and rejection, but he simply lay down beside her, watching her. Her heart fluttered.

Bellatrix could scarcely see straight for fear of what the Dark Lord's reaction might be to what she wanted to do, but she had feared doing everything that she had done that night. She breathed deeply, then moved closer upon the bed, curling against him and resting her head against his chest.

And, much to her surprise, allowed her.

He did not embrace her, but his lips touched her forehead in something very much akin to a kiss, and Bellatrix closed her eyes, smiling just the slightest bit.

It had, she thought, been a successful night.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
